


Forbidden Desires

by thorkified



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Claiming, Dirty Talk, Dominant Thor, Forbidden Love, He gets his hug but not the way he expected it, Just something to fill the missing scene after Thor promises Loki a hug, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex in Space, Sexual Fantasy, loki is a little shit, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: "If you're here I might even give you a hug." - "I'm here."Set right after those words, Loki gets much more than a simple hug from his brother. He's not giving Thor an easy victory, but if he's honest this is all he desired for a long time. He's finally being dominated by the only one he ever wished to be dominated by and he can't think of anything he wants more.





	Forbidden Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Something was missing in the movie, I decided to fill it in. Enjoy.

There is a brief moment of silence between them while all they do is look at each other, Thor frozen by his confusion and Loki with a slight victorious smirk on his face. It only lasts a few seconds though, before Loki is suddenly pushed back against the wall with so much force that a small gasp escapes his throat. He's about to voice out his protest, but Thor cuts him off before he can even begin. Suddenly Thor's lips are on his, tongue in his mouth and strong hands grabbing his hips painfully harsh, reducing Loki’s reaction to ripping his eyes open and stare at his brother in sheer disbelief and shock.

The second Thor moves back, Loki shoves his free hand between them and pushes him away further hard, angrily glaring at him.

“What in the nine realms has gotten into you, you barbarian?” Loki barks, earning a grin from Thor as he steps closer again.

Once more he's drowned in a kiss and this time he can feel his legs shaking at just how demanding and rough Thor is, how animalistic even. For a moment Loki's eyes roll back as he thinks about how wrong and inappropriate what is happening is, but he can't deny that he feels a perverse lust at the way Thor forces himself on him like that. Eventually though, Loki pushes him away again, more powerful this time.

“Would you stop molesting me for God's sake?” Loki yells now, throwing the thing he had caught before at the other. Thor doesn't even blink when he smacks whatever Loki just threw away and closes the distance between then again. His hands return to Loki's body and he begins to work at his armour while burying his face in the other’s neck.

“Don't tell me you don't enjoy this, Loki,” Thor growls, a deep rumble that sends a shiver through Loki's whole body. He closes his eyes and tries to push Thor away again, but it doesn't work this time with his shaking hands.

“You are crazy, _brother_!” Loki emphasizes the last word in an attempt to throw Thor off, but it doesn't work. He moves back himself though and looks at Loki with his dark blue eye for a moment.

“I sure am, but only for you,” Thor grunts and seals Loki's lips with his, pushing him against the wall again. There's a metallic sound when a piece of Loki's armour falls to the ground and the noise makes goosebumps appear on his arms. Thor keeps going, but this time Loki doesn't try to stop him. He's almost paralyzed by the overwhelming heat coming from his brother, by his rough hands working on him and his tongue demanding access to his mouth.

It should be disgusting and make him feel violated, but Loki was never one for morals and his own brother shamelessly making out with him like this is turning him on much more than it worries him. Still, he's not going to give Thor this kind of satisfaction that easily, so when he can finally manage to raise his hands he lays them on his brother’s arms and pushes him back.

“Would you stop this madness now?” Loki hisses as angry as he can, holding Thor at a distance now while glaring at him.

“So, you don't want me to go on?” Thor asks way too confident and snaps a buckle on Loki's armour open so another piece drops to the floor.

“You were the one who didn't want to see me again, remember?” Loki asks, raising a brow. “What happened to that attitude?”

“Are you mad that I said those things?”

“Well, take a guess,” Loki says and pushes Thor away from him completely with a sudden wave of actual anger. “Do I look like you complimented me?”

“Loki, Loki, Loki…” Thor shakes his head, smiling as he steps up to Loki and cups his chin; not very rough, but rough enough to shut him up when he wants to protest again. “Do you want to blame me for not trusting you, really? After you keep betraying me whenever you get the chance?”

“You said it yourself,” Loki grins through gritted teeth. “You are you and I am me. That’s who I am, _brother_.”

“And yet, I still forgive you every single time, don’t I?” Thor asks, before leaning down and pressing a kiss at the corner of Loki’s lips. “Don’t you know why?”

“Because you are a dumb moron?” Loki scoffs, but he’s immediately silenced when Thor glares at him. His eye sparks and Loki swallows hard at the sight.

“You’ll never learn to tame your tongue,” Thor says and runs his free hand along Loki’s side. There are no words spoken when he lets Loki’s chin go and pulls the rest of his armour over his head. Something does change when Loki looks back at him though and that change makes the god of thunder smirk at his brother. “But you’re enjoying this greatly.”

“Enjoy what? Being molested?” Loki huffs, trying to cross his arms. Thor stops him right there, pinning his brother’s wrists against the wall. “Looks like _you_ are the one enjoying this.”

“You are such a diva, brother,” Thor groans and buries his face at the crook of the other’s neck. Loki can’t suppress the quiet moan escaping his lips when Thor presses his hard body against him, unwillingly proving his brother’s words. “You want to be taken, but you cannot admit it, you never can. I’m tired of it, Loki. I’m tired of your betrayal and your attitude when I know what you really want.”

“Oh, really?” Loki asks as sarcastic as he can, which isn’t very convincing because he’s slowly turning weak under his brother’s strength. “What do I want then, tell me. What could I want from you?”

“Attention, worship, adoration… love…” Thor underlines every word with a kiss at Loki’s neck, coaxing whimpering noises from his brother until the very last. Loki’s hands open for a moment, then turn back into fists as he forces himself to speak.

“And why would I want you to give me those things?”

“Because you do, you always did,” Thor mutters against the soft pale skin, his beard sending tingling sensations through Loki’s body that he cannot hide. “You want to be adored and ravished and worshipped, it’s in your nature, isn’t it? How many times have you dreamed I would fall on my knees for you, brother?”

“You can’t blame me, this position would suit you greatly.” The words slip out of Loki’s mouth before he even realizes it and when he does his face flushes, even more so when Thor pushes himself back and looks at him.

“Wouldn’t you too? In fact, would you not look even better sprawled on your back with your legs around my neck and begging for what you are craving so badly for the longest time?”

“Oh God…” Loki’s head rolls back at the image Thor’s words create in his head. He shouldn’t know of those fantasies and darkest desires, they are his and his alone and yet, here they are and he is already closer to begging than ever before. Thor’s cold armor on his skin doesn’t help and neither does the fact that being pushed against the wall like this is damn hot. And he’s right, of course he is. Loki won’t admit it, but Thor hit the nail on the head perfectly.

“Say you’ll be mine, brother,” Thor groans, letting go of one of Loki’s wrists and trailing a hand down his chest, making him tremble under his touch. “Don’t disappear like you always do, don’t stab me when I’m not looking, don’t seek what I can give you in others… be mine and I will give you everything you need, everything you desire and more…”

“Thor, I…” Loki’s voice fades and he closes his eyes abruptly.

“Enough with the games, Loki,” Thor whispers, kissing his brother once more. This kiss, however, is tender and sweet, not as rough as the ones before, and it’s enough to make Loki sigh into it before Thor breaks it and looks back into his eyes. “Don’t make me beg.”

“And if I _want_ you to beg?” Loki asks, smirking at his brother. “You want me to beg, so why won’t you?”

Suddenly, Thor lets go of Loki altogether and drops on his knees. He trails his lips over his brother’s flat stomach, pressing tender kisses onto the delicate skin as he does, his hands caressing his sides. At this sudden change of events, Loki loses his attitude and his knees become weak. He tries to hold himself up by leaning against the wall, but it helps very little to stabilize him in any way.

“I want you to be mine, Loki,” Thor breathes, followed by more kisses and his fingers digging into Loki’s hips. Loki is literally shaking at this point and without even realizing it buries a hand deep in Thor’s now unfamiliar short hair. He’s torn between pushing him away or closer, so he simply keeps his hand there and lets out a quiet, desperate moan. “If you want me to beg, I will beg, if you want me to leave, I will leave. But no matter what, remember that I will always want you to be mine and nothing will change how I feel.”

“Don’t leave…” Loki whispers, almost inaudibly. He would never ask Thor to leave, especially not now that he fell face down into one of his darkest, secret fantasy. He tucks on Thor’s hair lightly, making his brother look up at him. Loki savors this view for a long moment; Thor on his knees, a willing god of thunder that wants him and only him. It’s all he ever truly desired, isn’t it?

“Will you be mine?” Thor asks and after a few seconds of silence that felt much longer for both of them than they actually were, Loki smiles.

“I thought you would never ask,” he whispers.

There is absolutely no pause before Thor jumps up, grabs Loki’s chin again and drowns him in another deep and passionate kiss while wrapping his other arm around his brother’s slender hips. His grip is strong, but Loki still has to wrap his arms around Thor’s neck so he won’t just sink to the ground as he lets himself be consumed by the thrill their embrace gives him. He’s been starving for this for longer than he can remember, always hoping and never seeing his hope being anything but vain. And now Thor holds him like this, holds him like a precious and valuable treasure that he never wants to let go again, and Loki’s heart pumps in his chest faster than ever before.

Thor pulls Loki away from the wall, still holding him tight against his own body and savoring his lips mercilessly. Their tongues battle for domination, they moan into each other’s mouths and Loki’s hands claw into Thor’s shoulders while he feels like he’s being thrown into a spiral of lust and desperation. He knows it shouldn’t be like this and he knows that he wants this more than anything else in the world is wrong, but he cannot hide what he feels and wants and that one thing is simple: it’s his brother.

Thor keeps kissing and invading Loki’s mouth while he spins him around, his hand wandering down and shoving into the other’s pants and grabbing his ass roughly. It draws another lustful moan from Loki and Thor smiles into their kiss before breaking it.

“I didn’t know me destroying Asgard would turn you into such a willing and horny god, brother,” Loki groans in a husky voice, smiling at Thor as innocently as possible. “I would have done it sooner if I knew you’d react like this.”

“Don’t be too full of yourself, brother,” Thor smiles back, kissing Loki quick and rough. “Keep some of that sass for when you lay beneath me.”

“Oh, you’d like that, don’t you?” Loki cocks, now pushing himself forward and into a kiss. “That’s your fantasy, isn’t it? Towering above me and showing me who’s in charge?”

“As if you wouldn’t enjoy that,” Thor smiles, pinching Loki’s ass teasingly. “You love being on top of everyone but you crave being dominated and taken, don’t you?”

“Depends on who’s doing it,” Loki hisses and shoves one of his knees between Thor’s legs. He feels the bulge in his pants, which makes his smile even wider. “And you’d love to be the one, am I right?”

“As if you wouldn’t know.”

Thor wastes no time and grabs Loki’s hip tighter, bringing him to the floor. It’s no bed and not at all soft or comfortable, but he doesn’t care about that and neither does Loki, given the lustful gasp coming from him. He finally lets go of Loki’s ass and opens his pants with determined and steady fingers while Loki wriggles underneath him in the most delicious way possible. Loki’s pants are quickly gone, along with his shoes, and Thor towers above his now naked brother for a moment, admiring the gorgeous view he’s finally been given.

“Are you just going to stare or do you plan to take what you want?” Loki asks mischievously, seductively putting one of his long fingers into his mouth and sucking on it. He doesn’t have to ask twice.

Thor rips his chest armour off himself faster than Loki can imagine and only a moment later pressed himself against the man beneath him again with full force, driving all the last bits of air out of his lungs. Loki moans deeply when Thor’s hands are on him again, pressing, caressing and stroking over his slowly heating up cold skin. He’s been waiting for this for much longer than he thought he could bear and now that it’s finally happening, all doubts and questions are banished from his mind.

“The god of mischief, waiting to be taken by his own brother,” Thor grins, running his hands over Loki’s chest. “Isn’t this the most heinous and vicious thing to be happening?”

“The god of thunder, ready to take and dominate his brother in the most lustful and perverse way imaginable,” Loki shoots back with a wicked grin himself. “Isn’t this the most desirable and dirty thing to wish for?”

“ _You_ are the most desirable and dirty thing I wish for,” Thor groans deeply.

Loki feels almost crushed when Thor puts all his weight on him, lips smashing against his own and his definitely not-so-small manhood pressing against his own. Thor is right, this is the most vicious and heinous thing, but Loki wants it more than words can express. Not only does he want to be taken by his brother, dominated by the one man he had wet dreams about for most of his lifetime, it was also the dirtiest and most forbidden fantasy that had been on his mind for the past years and finally seeing it happening aroused him more than anything else ever could. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips teasingly, pulling him closer and finally making his brother moan out loud too when his crotch pressed against his own.

Thor’s breath is cut off and hot against Loki’s lips when he managed to part with him, the arms that hold him up shaky and sweat drops building on his forehead. He looks deep into the dark emerald eyes of his brother, who runs a finger along his jaw with his lips slightly parted in the most sensual way.

“Tell me, you know I’ve been fantasizing about this in the past, don’t you?” Loki asks, earning a knowing grin in return. “And you love it. You love the idea of mounting me like a beast, of making me scream and cry from pleasure only you can give me.”

“More than you can imagine,” Thor growls, pushing himself harder against his brother. “You’ve been my secret desire for years already and yes, I want you to scream and cry and writhe beneath me, unable to stop moaning with that gorgeous mouth of yours.”

“That mouth can do much more than just moan, brother…”

“Oh, I know it can,” Thor smirks, eye once more sparking when he looks at Loki. “And I will make good use of all the things it can do, trust me.”

“But you won’t now, right?”

“You _know_ what I’m going to do now and you know you want it badly.”

Loki aches his back when Thor grabs him between his legs, squeezing his already hard and leaking cock between his fingers. He actually cries out at this, throwing his head to the side and biting his lip.

“That’s how you like it, don’t you?” Thor growls lustfully. He lazily strokes Loki’s cock, making his brother whimper at the long craved touch and not once stopping to look at his face as he did. “You’re the trickster god, but there won’t be any tricks now. Just you and me and your beautiful moans filling the air.”

“Oh god, yes…” Loki moans, actually bucking his hips to thrust into Thor’s hand for more friction. He’s already having a hard time not just cumming right there and then, but he doesn’t want this to be over so soon. It’s been too long that he waited for this, he wants to cherish every single second as much as he can and it feels like Thor wants to do just the same.

“So eager, brother...” Thor whispers, squeezing Loki’s cock one more time before letting him go and opening his pants. He doesn’t seem to plan taking them off and somehow that turns Loki on even more. It makes all of this more real somehow

Loki looks at his brother as he takes out his cock, licking his lips at the much anticipated sight. Of course he has seen him naked before - not on purpose, of course, but such things happened over the years living close together - but he never saw him full hard and it makes his insides quiver with anticipation and lust. He can’t help himself and has to continue stroking his cock, which Thor stopped, or he’s going to go crazy. Thor doesn’t seem to mind, as he does the same while looking at Loki moving his hand along his cock slowly.

“A thousand years just so we end up here like this,” Thor says in a dreamy voice, one that more than anything else gives Loki those sweet shivers. “You surely are a sin worth committing.”

“If you won’t commit this sin anytime soon I sure will,” Loki promises Thor and rolls his eyes back into his head. He’s more than ready at this point, willing to be taken in any way his brother desires and even though he is sure he won’t last long, he wants it badly, more than ever before.

“That’s an invitation I won’t need twice.”

Loki has to dig his nails into the tip of his cock to cause pain, just to prevent himself from cumming right there and then when Thor grabs one of his ass cheeks and starts to knead it. He knows he’s leaking at this point, something that is usually a curse but now a welcomed blessing as he waits for his brother to finally do what he wants him to do. Thor feels it too, easily pushing one of his fingers into Loki’s slick and warm hole. The groan he lets out when he adds a second finger is almost too much to bear, but Loki forces himself to not let go and stay focused.

“Like what I got?” Loki asks, biting his lower lip seductively.

Again Thor growls, literally pumping his fingers in and out of his brother now, while stroking his cock in sync. He looks mesmerized by what he’s doing. Loki watches in desperation how Thor’s gaze is glued to the view beneath him and he lifts his legs up to wrap them around Thor’s neck, both to give him a better view and to encourage him to keep going. And he does, more than Loki ever imagined he would.

There’s a moment between Thor’s deep growls and his own moans when Loki is about to cry out for his brother to just fuck him, but he can’t get the words out no matter how hard he tries. He’s completely lost in the sheer pleasure he feels that’s simply caused by Thor’s fingers and there is no way he can form words with his mouth, yet alone a clear and rational thought. And then, when Loki already fears it will never happen, Thor retreats his fingers from his now dripping hole and shifts his position.

Loki holds his breath at what is to come, determined to not let anything, not even breathing, take away his mind from what is about to happen. Thor was right saying he had seeked these kind of pleasures from others, but never before had he been so ready for it and never before had he wanted anyone else to do this as much as he does now. It feels like a lifetime before Loki feels something new pressing against his hole; something much bigger and hotter than fingers. He can’t help but soak in the air when Thor pushes into him, the last bit of thinking banished far, far back into his mind where it cannot interfere with the utter bliss and pleasure that’s taking over the god of mischief.

The moan Loki lets out is undoubtedly the most intense ever coming from him and Thor doesn’t hold back either, their voices mixing into what can only be described as obscene and driven by pure lust. Loki aches his back again, trying to press against Thor to speed up the process, but he’s held back by two strong hands pressing him to the ground while his brother’s eye still can’t look away from him. Loki licks his lips, hands balling to fists and becoming loose again while he watches his brother’s face in his ecstatic stage of desire. Even if Loki could have moved, he wouldn’t dare destroy this vision of perfection that he is faced with and that filled him with so much - quite literally.

When Thor finally stops moving, his cock buried balls deep in his brother’s hot and tight ass, the god of thunder finally looks up at Loki’s eyes. He meets clouded emeralds, a face begging for more and at the same time completely blissful and delighted, and his own voice cracks when he attempts to speak.

“You feel… so good, Loki…”

Loki swallows hard, his hands searching for Thor’s strong arms to have something to hold onto. He could swear he has never been this full before and he still wants more, even though he knows it would end painfully. When their eyes meet and Thor speaks, Loki is unable to stop the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“So do you,” he whispers weakly, cracking a slight smile. “Is this what you wanted, brother?”

“More than anything else in this world,” Thor growls and leans down, taking any words from Loki with a kiss while at the same time thrusting his hips forward harshly. Loki moans and Thor hums at his reaction, holding his brother tight as he slowly begins to move inside of him, without breaking their kiss.

Loki sees stars, literally. Their angle allows Thor to push into him deep enough to hit his prostate without any effort and he can’t hold onto himself at just how good it feels. His hands grab Thor’s hair again, tucking and pulling, pressing their lips together more forcefully while his legs twitch with every thrust. He’s completely at Thor’s mercy and it feels glorious.

Thor’s almost gentle and careful thrusts soon become faster, more eager and intense, and Loki cannot hold back even louder moans and cries at this. He clings to Thor the best he can, but he’s merely a helpless toy and Thor is in charge, which makes all of this at least ten times better. It takes only a minute before Loki cums the first time and he does it with a cry of Thor’s name leaving his lips, his cock between them and decorating both of them equally. But Thor has no intention of stopping and Loki doesn’t even think about complaining.

“All those years, brother,” Thor growls after Loki’s orgasm, thrusting into his brother even harder and deeper, causing Loki to cry out loud several times. “All those years you’ve been looking for fun, isn’t this so much better?”

“Yes!” Loki cried, literal tears filling his eyes now. The pleasure isn’t going away after he orgasmnd, it’s getting even more intense and he feels like he’s gonna explode any minute. “It’s so much better, so much…”

Thor grins, anything but done with his gorgeous mess of a brother. He turns Loki around so he’s kneeling on all fours, not even bothering to pull out. Loki gasps in surprise, but there is no time to complain because Thor keeps fucking him without pausing and all he can do is throw his head back and moan out loud. Thor holds his brother down with one hand on his back, the second stroking over his ass, grabbing and kneading occasionally while continuing to split him open with his cock.

“The god of mischief, reduced to a moaning and beautiful bitch on his knees for me,” Thor groans and despite wanting to protest, Loki can feel himself get hard again at those words. ”Isn’t that the perfect position for you, brother?”

Loki can only moan in response while pushing himself back onto Thor’s cock. No doubt, he _is_ his brother’s bitch right now and he can’t think of anything he’d rather be.

Whether on his back or his knees, Thor fucking him does unspeakable things to him and he is more than willing to be called a bitch for it. He manages to reach behind his back with one hand, causing him to drop to the floor completely, but he doesn’t care. Thor understands Loki’s intention and takes his hand, holding it tight while continuing to fuck him.

In the end, it probably doesn’t last more than five minutes, but for Loki it feels like hours and he’s already feeling that he’s becoming sore from all of this friction. He’s close, so close to losing it again, when Thor wraps an arm around him and grabs him by the throat. He leans down slowly, pressing all his weight on Loki, and when he speaks his voice is a raspy and hoarse whisper.

“Cum for me my gorgeous brother. Cum for me and let me hear that beautiful moan of yours once more, please.”

Loki can’t disobey. The proud and strong-willed god of mischief cums while his brother pounds his ass mercilessly and violently. He screams Thor’s name, literally screams because he can’t do anything else at this point, and as he does he feels his brother’s hot seed filling him up. There’s no way to stop and Loki rides out his second orgasm without thinking about it, milking his brother’s cock dry while moaning like a cat in heat at just how amazing and incredible he feels. Nothing he ever experienced, no matter with whom, stands any chance against this moment. Thor is still holding one of his hands and Loki is glad about that, for without it he would surely feel like he was drifting away and he wanted to savor every last bit of this moment.

Minutes pass without a word. Loki still sporadically pushes himself back against Thor, but there’s no friction anymore. The lust is gone, the dark desire fulfilled, and all that Loki wants is to make sure it’s not just a dream, that it actually happened and that Thor is still there, with him. Eventually, much to Loki’s disappointment, Thor pulls out and gently turns his brother back around. When they look at each other this time it’s a moment of pure bliss.

Loki wants to say something, anything, and so does Thor, but the words are not there right now. The sudden loss Loki feels after Thor pulled out is sad, almost bitter, and he doesn’t like it. He pulls Thor down on top of him, closing his eyes. With his brother’s head resting on his chest and his heart slowly beginning to calm down, Loki wishes he would never have to leave this perfect moment. There’s no betrayal right now, no lying and no games; it’s just happiness and trust and, most important, love.

When one of them finally breaks the silence it’s indeed Loki, but it’s not with words, it’s with a chuckle. This makes Thor open his own eyes again, looking at him.

“What’s so funny?” he asks.

“Everything,” Loki grins, shifting a little so Thor can slide off him. They both turn to the side, looking at each other. “Anyone who dares to call me a bitch would have a knife cutting their throat within seconds and yet, here you are, calling me just that and I’m not even thinking about consequences.”

“I’m flattered,” Thor smiles, kissing Loki’s swollen, pink lips tenderly. “Be honest, was it what you imagined it would be?”

“It was better,” Loki admits, laying a hand on Thor’s scruffy cheek. “You’re a horrible, horrible brother for doing this, but it was amazing.”

“Does that make you a horrible brother for letting me do it?” Thor asks, raising a brow. Loki’s lips form a devious smirk.

“Of course not, I’m nothing more than the overpowered little victim, violated and taken advantage of by his gorilla of a brother. You used me for your dirty and unspeakable fantasies and stained my innocence with your unsatisfiable appetite.”

Thor growls, cutting Loki’s breath off with a forceful kiss that makes his brother grab his arms so hard that his knuckles turn white. He’s not mad at Loki for saying such a thing, it’s too obvious that it had just been what Loki wanted all along, but he found a liking in dominating his brother like that. When he pulls back, Loki opens his eyes slowly, as if he is just waking up.

“You horrible, disgusting brother…” Loki whispers, smiling weakly.

“A brother that would do anything for you, even damning his own soul just so he can give you what you desire,” Thor whispers in return. At this, Loki’s attitude drops and he just looks at Thor with wide, sad eyes.

“Even if you know you can never fully trust me?” he asks, to which Thor simply smiles.

“I will always trust you, no matter what,” he says, cupping his brother’s hand on his face with his own. When he entwines their fingers, the smile on his lips widens. “Because I love you, Loki. I always have and I always will. You couldn’t possibly do anything to lose my love, not in a million years.”

“Is that a challenge?” Loki cocks, but there is no sass in his words, no amusement. He’s surprised and touched by Thor’s words, even though he cannot show it.

“It’s the truth,” Thor says seriously. “Stay with me, just this once. I don’t want you to disappear again, I don’t want to mourn your death again… stay with me, by my side, as my trusted brother and…”

“And?” Loki asks curious. Thor brings his brother’s hand to his lips, kissing it in the most gentle and tender way possible.

“I won’t ask anything of you, I won’t put you in a cage or give you any restrictions, apart from not betraying me this time. I simply want you to stay with me.” Thor looks back into Loki’s eyes, his following words even more sternly spoken than the rest. “Stay with me as my brother and as my lover. Please, Loki…”

Loki’s mind is racing and his hands are sweating, but the way Thor looks at him and the way his own heart beats, almost in sync with his brother’s at this point, leave no doubt about the decision he will make. He’s not gonna change, he knows that as much as Thor does. But in the end he would do anything for his brother, he would even give his own life to save him. And that’s something he never expected in return, until this very moment. Because Thor would do the same, he can feel it. Those words are unspoken, but they are stronger than anything else.

“I will,” Loki finally says after a long silence, his expression softening when he sees the smile on Thor’s face. “So long you won’t treat be as if I am beneath you, of course.”

“Brother,” Thor smiles, kissing Loki’s hand once more. “I never saw you as anything but my equal and that’s not going to change in the future, because you are. And I love you with all I have, as my brother and as my equal just the same.”

Loki wants to return the words, wants it badly, but his voice seems to have disappeared. He can’t even get a single word out and can only look at Thor with tears in his eyes while holding his brother’s hand painfully tight. Luckily, Thor understands. He leans forward, kissing Loki in a sweet and gentle way that says more than words ever could. He understands and he will wait until his brother is able to say those words too and Loki never felt so much happiness before in his life.


End file.
